


Zapomniany

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, F/M, Forum Imaginarium, Post-War, lucissa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Łatka (naprawcza) do tekstu "Będą o nim mówić", napisanego na akcję Oprawcy & Ofiary 2016 na Forum Imaginarium. Można czytać oddzielnie, ale po co, kiedy można razem? :DDla Fanty, która wytknęła mi ten błąd.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/gifts).



Zapomnieli o nim.

Nie mówili z pogardą. Nie mówili wcale. Zapomnieli. 

O Draco mówili, że to najlepszy magomedyk w czarodziejskiej Anglii. Mówili o nim, gdy dostał międzynarodowy grant na badania, taki młody, taki zdolny, a przecież nazwisko ma okryte hańbą, nie ma już koneksji, to może rzeczywiście jest coś wart, i gdy został najmłodszym ordynatorem na oddziale zatruć w historii Świętego Munga.

O Narcyzie mówili, gdy organizowała przyjęcia rocznicowe, mówili z podziwem i zazdrością, szczególnie kobiety, że po takich przejściach nie powinna wyglądać tak pięknie i młodo. Nie powinna wyglądać tak wytwornie w tej szmaragdowej sukni. Ale zmysł organizacji ma, trzeba jej to oddać.

O nim nie mówili wcale. Jakby nie istniał. Nie szeptali, że jest podłą gnidą, nie krzyczeli, że powinien gnić w więziennej celi. Nie życzyli mu okrutnej śmierci. Wyparował ze świadomości.

Czasem czuł się zdradzony. Rozumiał, że to dla dobra rodu. Ale czasem miał poczucie, że jego rodzina zbratała się z wrogiem, że miękko wślizgnęła się w świat pełen szlam. Miał im to za złe. Mniej Draco, stosunki między nimi były napięte, to nic dziwnego, że robił mu na złość. 

Bardziej Narcyzie. Przecież go kocha, dlaczego nie stoi po jego stronie?

Zapomnieli.

Ale będą o nim mówić.


End file.
